warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Therese Becker
Born to peasants in a small Stirland town, Therese learned early on that she was different. Other babies cried, but Therese cooed. What was stranger was that when she cooed, her family’s dogs and cats and sheep barked and meowed and baaa’ed back at her as if conversing. She was five before she discovered no one else could understand what the animals were saying. Her parents loved her too much to be frightened by their daughter’s oddities, and though her three brothers often teased her, they quickly learned not to make Therese truly angry. They also defended her from everyone else, and it was in this comfortable environment that Therese grew up and learned to harness her abilities. She did not know how to read and so could not study, and she actively avoided notice from Magisters, as did most peasants and commoners. But wandering through the woods and valleys, listening to nature all around her, taught Therese how to control her gifts somewhat and how to actively use them. When she turned fifteen, Therese had a suitor, a young man from a nearby town. He felt himself too good for her and expected certain favours she was not willing to give him. When he struck her angrily, she cried out and used her full magic for the first time, blinding the arrogant youth. Confused and frightened, he stumbled away from her and fell into the town’s well, breaking his neck when he hit the water. Therese ran away that night and never returned. For the first two years she wandered, making a meagre living by reading fortunes and selling simple potions. Then a stranger offered her a gold coin to help him lead a caravan safely through the wilderness. The dangers involved frightened Therese, but it was more money than she had ever seen before, so she agreed to help. Her magic did get the caravan past several rough spots, and the caravan master offered her permanent work. Therese remained with the caravan for another year, but one of the drivers made her nervous—he kept eying her and smiling—and not in a friendly manner. Then two men and a Dwarf joined the caravan for one trip. Therese heard them talking at night about a tomb they were seeking, and when they separated from the caravan, she asked to go with them. One of the men scoffed, but the other listened and finally agreed to see if she proved useful. Her magic helped them defeat several Beastmen and Mutants living within the tomb, and after that, Therese had a new home and new friends. Therese has long, red hair and plain features, though she has lively blue eyes and a pretty smile. She wears long skirts and colourful peasant blouses under shawls and scarves and a cloak, and she always has on several protective charms she made herself. She is shy of strangers and does not talk much around them, but with her friends she is playful and cheerful. She can get distracted by the magic, however, and forgets everyone when she is casting. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Lure of the Liche Lord ** : pg. 122 ** : pg. 123 Category:Sorcerers Category:Empire Characters Category:Border Princes Characters Category:T Category:B Category:Stirland